


Who Thought This Would Be A Good Idea? (The Class)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), F/M, Field Trip, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nice Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Reveal, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Pete? Pete!" Peter heard Ned's voice say and he opened his eyes. "We're almost there.""Where?" a sleepy Peter said, still exhausted from patrol the night before."Stark Industries, of course."---How is Peter going to survive a field trip to SI?





	Who Thought This Would Be A Good Idea? (The Class)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry, it's been a while... I have been working on some other stories and school is killing me!

Peter doesn't know how he ended up in this situation, but suddenly, he was on his school bus on the way to Stark Industries as a school trip. For now, the teenager was still sleeping in his seat on the bus but was soon awakened by his best friend Ned Leeds. 

"Pete? Peter!" Peter heard Ned's voice say and he opened his eyes. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" a sleepy Peter asked, still exhausted from patrol the night before. 

"Stark Industries, of course." MJ rolled her eyes from the bus seat in front of them. She also knew that Peter was Spider-man. I mean, she's MJ. 

Peter was suddenly wide awake. "Stark Industries? That's where we're going?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Ned frowned. "You didn't know?" 

"He's just panicked because now everyone will find out about his non-existing 'internship'." Flash suddenly appeared next to him. 

"Very funny." Peter rolled his eyes. That was not why he was worried. He was already planning on visiting the building after school because all the Avengers were having a big meeting tomorrow and since Peter had been made an Avenger, he had been invited. Most of the Avengers would come today so he wanted to see them all again. Peter was afraid of what would happen if his classmates found anything about what he actually did at SI. 

The bus pulled up in front of the building and the class walked towards the busy lobby. Peter was trailing behind them with Ned and MJ and the minute he walked in, a voice over the intercom called out his name. 

"Hello, Peter. How are you today?" his AI greeted him. The whole class plus supervisors turned their gaze towards the boy in confusion.

"Hey, Karen. I'm fine. How is it going?" Peter asked. 

"Great, the shipment of vibranium just arrived, so you can finish the project with Mister Stark when you have the time," Karen said and a smile appeared on Peter's lips. 

"That's great!" 

"Peter, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Peter's teacher Ms. Warren asked. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. 

"This is Karen." He told them. 

"Hello, I'm Peter's AI."

"Peter's AI? Does that mean you actually have an internship here?" Betty, Peter's classmate, asked. 

"Of course. Peter is the best intern here." Karen said and Peter's cheeks flushed. 

Flash's jaw hit the ground in horror. 

"You said 'Peter's AI'. Does every employee or intern here have an AI?" Abraham asked. 

"No, just Peter and Mister Stark himself."

"Okay, that's quite enough." Peter cut in and he quickly walked towards the desk by the entrance, his face red from embarrassment. 

Ned followed him while chuckling. The rest of the class, sans MJ, looked shocked. 

"Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again." the woman at the desk, Sarah, said with a warm smile. 

"Hey, Sarah. How was your vacation?" Peter asked. He then heard someone coughing behind him and saw his teachers. "You know what. We'll talk about it later."

Sarah gave everyone badges and explained that everyone had to listen to the tour guide Nicole, who Peter also knew, and that they couldn't wander away. 

"Uhh, miss?" one of the supervisors suddenly asked as they were about to leave. "Shouldn't Peter get a badge too?"

"Peter can just walk through. He has access to the whole building." Sarah explained and then giggled. "Besides, if I gave Peter a visitor badge, I'm pretty sure Mr. Stark would fire me." 

"I don't think he would fire you," Peter mumbled but thanked her and he turned towards Ned and MJ who walked towards the guide while talking. 

The class followed in a daze. When Nicole wasn't telling interesting facts about the building, she was having a conversation with Peter about the newest developments. 

"And this is the famous lab where the best scientist from around the world work on projects for the company," Nicole said and the class looked at the room in awe. 

"Hey, Pete." one of the scientists called out, which caused the others to turn around and greet him too. Peter grinned and looked at what they worked on. 

"So... Peter works here?" Ms. Warren asked. 

"Peter works everywhere, and everyone loves him." Nicole smiled. "People always refer to him as 'Starks son' because those two always work together."

The class looked awestruck. She had to be kidding, right?

Every room they entered, Peter was greeted with 'hello's' and 'How are you?'. 

The class couldn't believe what was happening. 

"You all picked a perfect day to come and visit," Nicole said. "All the Avengers and heroes are here today and the next few weeks. You might even meet some."

The class broke out in excited whispers. Ned and Peter smirked at each other.

"Even king T'Challa and princess Shuri of Wakanda are here," Nicole informed them.

"Wait, what?" Peter stopped in his tracks. "I thought they were arriving tomorrow."

"They decided to come a day early." Karen's voice came over the intercom again. 

"And I'm guessing you told everyone about my arrival," Peter asked. 

"Of course."

Peter groaned. "Okay, everyone. When we continue this tour, we're gonna have to be very careful." 

"Why?" one of the teachers asked. "Did you do anything to upset the king and princess of Wakanda?" 

Peter snorted. _As if_. "No, I'm kinda in a prank war with Shuri."

"You are in a prank war with princess Shuri?" Sally asked incredulously. 

"Who else? Black Widow?" MJ asked as a joke. She knew all about the princess. Peter had even taken MJ to meet her once. 

"Actually, I'm in a prank war with her too." Peter frowned. "And Clint... And Bucky..." He looked around him and sighed. "I came unprepared. Does anyone have any whipped cream?"

His classmates had never looked this lost. What was Peter's relationship with the heroes of the world? They kept walking, Peter always looking around for some trap. It took them 15 minutes before they found one. 

They walked into a hallway and suddenly, they heard someone pulling a zip-tie, and then a bottle of Febreze was thrown into the hallway while spraying its content out into the hall. The zip-tie had been fasted around the spray-button so it would keep spraying. 

The class screamed and ran away, while Peter ran towards it and kicked the bottle into the room it had been thrown out. A hysterical laughing Shuri came running out and closed the door. 

"You're back." Peter grinned and they did their own special handshake. 

"And I got you good." Shuri grinned. The class was standing around them again. 

"Pffft. You cheated. If I had known you were here, I would have crushed you." Peter said, which shocked most of the people there. Did he just speak to a princess like that? 

"Shuri?" T'Challa suddenly called out. Tony and he came around the corner wearing exasperate expressions. 

"Oh, hello, brother, Tony." Shuri grinned and pointed at Peter. "Look who I found!"

"Ah, hey kid. I was wondering when you'd show up." Tony grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again." T'Challa smiled.

"You too." greeted them back. He suddenly remembered there was a class with him and he turned around to see almost everyone look at the four of them in shock. 

"Ah, who is this?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Mister Stark! This is the Midtown School of Science and Technology, remember? They're here for a tour of the facility." Nicole explained. 

"Oh yeah. I remember." Tony nodded. "Well, since you're here with Peter, would you like to meet the rest of the Avengers?" 

The class was staring at him, too surprised to answer. 

MJ snorted. She was the only one besides Peter that wasn't impressed. Sure, it was cool, but MJ already knew who Peter was and what he had been doing after school. She and Ned had already met everyone. Not that it mattered to Ned.

"I think they'd like that."

"Great, come with me!" Tony said. He walked towards the door with Peter as they discussed the developments of a project they were working on. 

"So... Peter doesn't only have an internship here, but he actually works closely with Tony Stark, and knows all the Avengers?" Abraham asked confused. 

Flash still didn't want to believe it. "No, I mean, he can't be." 

"Why not?" Shuri suddenly asked. She had heard their conversation and was walking with Ned and MJ, both of who she had met before. "Why wouldn't Pete know them?" 

Flash and a few other's suddenly looked anywhere then the princess, intimidated by her. 

MJ smirked. She had decided early on that she liked Shuri. 

"I just... Uhh..." Flash stumbled and Shuri glared at him as she walked away. 

* * *

Before the class, sans Peter, Ned, and MJ who were already inside, entered the room, Nicole warned them to behave. Like they didn't know that already. They walked in and saw all their heroes. 

Black Widow and Hawkeye were talking with MJ. Ned was looking awestruck at Captain America and the Winter Soldier as they introduced themselves. Shuri was telling Thor, Scarlet Witch and Vision a story, probably about the prank she just pulled, as Peter was laughing with her. Tony and T'Challa were having a conversation with James Rhodes and some other people that the class didn't recognize. 

As soon as the team saw Peter, they stopped their conversations to greet him. The class watched in shock as their classmate joked with earth's greatest heroes. 

Peter then introduced everyone to his class who didn't dare to move or make a sound. 

"So, you're not only an intern here, but you also know all the Avengers?" Someone asked awestruck. Peter shrugged in response. 

* * *

When the class left the building later that day, they would never forget that trip. The revelation that one of their classmates was actually close with the Avengers. 

_Boy, did Flash screw up..._


End file.
